CUANDO ELLA CAMBIO
by Sorciere-Rouge
Summary: La fiesta de graduación de Alice no salió como esperaba, una decepción que la marcaria toda su vida, ¿Qué pasaría cuando 5 años después Alice se encuentra con el hombre que la humillo y esta vez él quiere conquistarla?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, regrese después de mucho tiempo con mi nueva historia, se que tal vez no les guste el Jasper de este capítulo, pero prometo que después lo volverán amar, el primer capítulo es largo, espero engancharlos y dejen reviews (por fa) quiero saber si les gusto para continuarla, estoy trabajando en el argumento para darles una gran historia de amor.

La historia me pertenece pero no los personajes, éstos son de Meyer.

Capitulo 1-

_Hace 5 años_

Se podía sentir en el aire frio de Folks la celebración a graduación, este año iba hacer memorable, no solo porque se graduaba los hijos de las familias más distinguidas de la cuidad, sino también el hito que marcaria a muchos en los siguientes años.

Faltaban solo dos horas para la fiesta mientras que Alice Brandon de 18 años trataba de no comerse las uñas en su habitación, había sido invitada al igual que sus compañeros y su mejor amiga Bella a la fiesta de graduación que sería en la mansión de Edward Cullen pero solo el sueño de la noche anterior la mantenía tan nerviosa: había soñado que Jasper Whitlock, el chico de sus sueños la besaba esta noche, sin importar lo invisible que había sido durante todos estos años, él la besaba. Sabía que su sueño se cumpliría. Su corazón dio un vuelco otra vez, había esperado tanto este momento, desde la primera vez que lo vio entrar en su clase de francés, su cabello rubio y desarreglado, su piel blanca y ojos grises que parecían mercurio liquido, sus cejas espesas, sus brazos firmes, cuantas noches soñó ser abrazada por esos brazos, no solo era su físico lo que le gustaba, Jasper era inteligente, carismático y educado, tan diferente a todos los hombres de la cuidad. Se había callado cuando supo que Jasper estaba saliendo con María, la líder de las animadoras, pero le dolió mucho saberlo. María era tan bella, exuberante, segura de sí misma, que solo Rosalie (hermana gemela de Jasper) le ganaba en belleza.

Rosalie aquella rubia de hielo, era la pesadilla de cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, varias veces Alice fue víctima de sus comentarios sobre su ropa. No es que Alice no tuviera sentido de la moda, amaba la forma en que Rosalie, María y Victoria combinaban sus vestuarios, no es que Alice no supiera que vestirse de negro todos los días era depresivo, no es que Alice ignoraba que la falta de maquillaje la hacía ver mas pálida de lo que realmente era o su cabello corto e irregular la hacía ver como un duende, pero realmente no había mucho que hacer, sus padres no le daban mesada y le exigían que pasara desapercibida, _solo colores oscuros Alice, no queremos que te noten y más cuando te niegas a dejar de comentar tus sueños-_había dicho su mamá en un susurro. Si era verdad, Alice tenia la tendencia a soñar cosas que solían ocurrir, lo cuales a sus padres les aterraba. Además como si fuera poco, era una mujer bastante delgada y de estatura pequeña, no contaba con aquellas curvas de sus compañeras.

El timbre de la casa sonó, Alice se levanto de la cama y corrió con aquella destreza que pocos sabían que tenía.

-Alice- era Bella, su mejor amiga, la recibió con una sonrisa- ¿nos vamos?

-un segundo Bella- Alice fue hasta la sala donde sus padres veían televisión hipnotizados.

-mamá Bella y su papá me invitaron a cenar para celebrar nuestra graduación, ¿puedo ir?, prometo _portarme bien- _aquel portarme bien no paso desapercibido a los oídos de sus padres, quienes voltearon para mirarla a los ojos.

-Alice, no sé, ¿dices que Charlie va contigo?- pregunto su padre examinándola con sus ojos de halcón.

-bueno si, el señor Swan dice que no aceptara un no por respuesta, además nos está esperando afuera si quieres ir a saludarlo papá- su madre se asomo por la ventana para comprobar lo que dijo su hija, los segundos pasaban y los Brandon solo se miraban a los ojos interrogándose si era lo mejor dejar salir a su hija o no.

-Está bien Alice, pero prometiste comportarte bien- Alice dio un salto de felicidad, con la respuesta de su mamá.

-gracias a los dos- Alice se acerco a abrazar a sus padres pero corto el gesto debido a la mirada de incomodidad que tenían sus progenitores, nunca le habían negado el contacto físico pero tampoco era algo que disfrutaban o hacían. Pero nada de esto perturbo la burbuja de felicidad que subía desde sus pies hasta la cabeza.

Cerró la puerta de su casa y sintió un punzada en el estomago, _los nervios_-se dijo, saludo al señor Swan y abrazo a Bella. Por supuesto ellos no irían a cenar como le había dicho a sus padres, Alice iría a la casa de Bella, se pondría un vestido que le prestaría su amiga e irían juntas a la fiesta de graduación. Nada podía salir mal.

Mientras Alice le arreglaba el castaño cabello a Bella, decidió contarle a su amiga su sueño.

-Bella, soñé con Jasper- su amiga se volteo para verla a los ojos.

-quieres decir, ¿soñar soñar o _soñar_…?- los ojos de la chocolates de Bella se abrieron con sorpresa.

-_soñar…-_ como Bella ni parpadeo Alice decido continuar- no puedo recordar todo el sueño, solo una parte- la boca de Alice se seco- Jasper y yo nos…besábamos- concluyó con mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡wow!- Bella solo sonrió- se que será así Alice, tenemos que ponerte muy bonita para Jasper- eso era una de las cosas que más le agradaba a Alice de la castaña, nunca dudaba de sus sueños, la alentaba a que los compartiera pero sin presionarla, era su única confidente.

Bella le prestó uno de sus vestidos, era negro y largo bastante sencillo como todo lo que se ponía ella, pero era cómodo, opto por no cambiar su peinado habitual pues no había mucho que hacer con su cabello, estaba muy corto y negro para hacerse un peinado. Opto por un poco de maquillaje para tapar las líneas violetas que tenía debajo de sus ojos y un poco de brillo en los labios. En cambio Bella se veía reluciente, Alice peino a su amiga con ondas grandes, maquillo sus ojos con negro, parecía una estrella de cine de los años dorados, delicada y natural.

De camino a la mansión Cullen, ninguna de las dos chicas pronunciaba palabra, Alice sabía que Bella estaba muy nerviosa mientras manejaba, Bella había sido invitada por Edward Cullen y aunque ella no se negó, le explico que era mejor encontrarse en la fiesta y de esa manera Alice pudiera ir. Edward era un hombre atractivo, con su cabello bronce y desordenado, tenía la belleza de un dios griego, era reservado y le gustaba pasar desapercibido algo con lo cual siempre fracasaba. Edward era hijo del famoso doctor Carlisle, quien había enviudado hace varios años. El doctor Carlisle era incluso más atractivo que su hijo pero a pesar de estar soltero él solo se dedicaba a su familia y a su trabajo.

-Alice- susurro Bella- hemos llegado. Edward me estará esperando…-

-lo sé Bella, yo iré a buscar a Jasper. Gracias por tu preocupación- Alice suspiro, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

- y… ¿si esta con María?-

Alice medito por unos segundos- algo me dice que no estarán hoy juntos- ella sonrió.

-buena suerte amiga- le dijo Bella dándole un abrazo fuerte.

-buena suerte Bella- las dos chicas se bajaron de camioneta pick up chevrolet roja. Alice no supo si tembló por el frio de la noche o por los nervios, pero no hizo caso de esa sensación. _Nada podría salir mal esta noche_- se repetía.

La mansión de los dos Cullen era mucho más hermosa de lo que Alice imaginaba, habían decorado impecablemente la entrada, llenando de luces los arboles, la música moderna llenaba la noche, gente entraba y salía mientras dejaban un halo de diversión en el aire. Edward caminaba de un lado a otro, al parecer bastante angustiado, junto a su gran amigo Emmett, un chico que solía reírse de manera estrepitosa pero a pesar de su tamaño amenazador era muy amable, a Alice le recordaba a un gran oso, su tamaño era casi igual al de Jasper pero tenía mucho mas músculos y su cabello corto y negro, lo hacían parecer un gladiador.

-ella vendrá, Edward- escucho decir a Emmett- ¿ves? ¡Aquí esta!- Una sonrisa deslumbrante cruzo por el rostro de Edward, él quedo impactado con la belleza de Bella, jamás la había visto tan hermosa, el vestido largo rojo sin mangas que había elegido Alice para su amiga hacia destacar los rasgos de la castaña.

-estas hermosa…-saludo Edward hipnotizado ante la castaña, ella respondió con un rubor que inundo su rostro. Por otra parte Bella no dejaba de mirar lo imponente que se veía Edward en su traje negro. Pudo sentir el olor de su perfume cuando le tomo la mano. Bella sentía que estaba en un sueño, su tacto suave le producía un hormigueo en todo la mano. Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Edward tenían un brillo particular esta noche.

-todo gracias a Alice- dijo Bella.

-hola Alice, bienvenida- saludo cortésmente Edward-

-Enana- saludo Emmett como comúnmente se dirigía a Alice, ellos compartían clases juntos y habían sido compañeros de laboratorio. Emmett estaba muy agradecido de la ayuda que le había dado Alice como tutora y aunque no eran íntimos amigos, siempre se trataban con mucho cariño y confianza.

-no le digas enana a Alice, Emmett- intervino Edward

-¿te molesto?- pregunto Emmett inocente-

-na, para nada, no se puede negar que lo soy- dijo Alice.

-si es de cariño Edward, a está enana le debo estar graduándome hoy- dijo Emmett.

Los cuatro entraron a la mansión, Alice pudo ver en su reflejo que no combinaba con sus compañeros, no solo era el vestido que le quedaba algo grande, sentía que tenía que pasar desapercibida, tal y como sus padres le habían dicho. _Pero hoy no quiero pasar desapercibida. Quiero que Jasper me logre ver-_pensó Alice mientras lo buscaba con la mirada.

-¿deseas algo de tomar?- pregunto Emmett levantando bastante la voz para que se escuchara a pesar de la música. Alice asintió.

Mientras tanto Edward y Bella ya se habían sumergido en su propia burbuja, aquel brillo en sus ojos, el rubor constante de Bella y la mano de Edward en la de su amiga, hizo que Alice sintiera que debía de ir a buscar a Jasper, deseando lo mejor a su amiga. La fiesta estaba llena de personas bailando y disfrutando, sonrió para sí misma y se atrevió a pensar que tal vez Jasper la sacaría a bailar primero antes de aquel beso. Pero paso una hora y Jasper no se había aparecido en la fiesta, Alice busco con la mirada a María quien también estaba ausente, solo logro ver a lo lejos a Rosalie, quien estaba tan hermosa como siempre con su vestido corto dorado. Sus ojos se encontraron solo unos segundos para hacerle entender a Alice que no estaba vestida apropiadamente para la ocasión. No sabía porque Rosalie la odiaba tanto, pues hasta donde Alice sabia no le había hecho nada.

Alice tomo otro trago de vodka, era su segundo vaso, no quería embriagarse y hacer un espectáculo pero necesitaba las fuerzas para cuando viera a Jasper. Pero fue mientras Alice tomaba su tercer vaso cuando logro ver a lo lejos el cabello rubio de Jasper, estaba impecablemente vestido en su traje negro, pero algo en su mirada hizo que Alice se angustiara. Sus ojos grises mercurio no estaban como siempre, se podría decir que hasta habían oscurecido dos tonos, el cabello de Jasper estaba bastante más desordenado de lo habitual y se lograba ver que tenía los ojos rojos y lo puños rotos. ¿_Se abría peleado con alguien?_

Alice camino hasta él, preocupada y cautivada, se veía tan atractivo y masculino en esos momentos, no tenia su calma habitual, estaba enojado pero solo te dabas cuenta si prestabas atención, parecía un animal enjaulado, listo para atacar en cualquier momento.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un instante pero algo mas alerto a Alice, Jasper estaba embriagado y tenía una línea delgada de sangre en los labios.

-Jasper- fue lo único que dijo cuando lo tenía a solo un paso. A su alrededor nadie parecía prestar atención a ellos dos, todos bailaban y tomaban al compas de la música. Entonces tomo su mano ilesa y lo guio hasta la que sería la cocina, Jasper solo camino, tal vez demasiado borracho para protestar. Alice sintió arder sus mejillas ante este atrevimiento, pero tenía que curarle las heridas.

-siéntate aquí Jasper, buscare a Edward para que me diga donde tiene el botiquín de primeros auxilios, tienes muchos golpes- dijo Alice, en la luz de la cocina se podía apreciar mas los golpes que había recibido.

El solo la observaba con el ceño fruncido, como quien trata de enfocar- no hace falta…- le costaba articular las palabras- yo…yo sé donde esta, solo necesito, necesito que me lleves a la habitación de Edward, es… es arriba-

-¿puedes caminar?- pregunto Alice.

-si- algo en la mirada de Jasper debió advertirle sus intenciones, pero en ese momento él tomo su mano y todo pensamiento se borro. Los dos caminaron entre la multitud sin ser vistos por los demás, Alice viviendo su sueño hecho realidad, su corazón lleno de adrenalina y hasta se pregunto si estaba soñando. Pero Jasper luchaba con recordar el nombre de su acompañante en esos momentos. La habitación de Edward estaba al final del pasillo, entraron y Jasper cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Por qué cierras Jasper?- pregunto Alice despertando de la burbuja en la que estaba. Se aclaro la garganta- vamos solo necesito limpiarte las heridas, eso es todo- ella prendió la luz y lo sentó en la cama- ¿Dónde dices que esta el botiquín?-

-Alice, ven- le indico Jasper- ven, quiero preguntarte algo. -_Sabe mi nombre_- pensó Alice y el corazón le dio un vuelco, luego se sentó a su lado.

-creo que primero debería limpiarte las heridas, luego me preguntas lo que quieras-

-no, no, no- la voz de Jasper cada vez se escuchaba más ahogada, le costaba realmente articular las palabras- primero una pregunta-

-ok, dime ¿Cuál es tu pregunta?-

-yo… Alice yo gusto ¿verdad?- la muchacha sintió arder las mejillas, _¿soy tan obvia? Dios mío… que vergüenza-_

-no creo que sea momento para esa pregunta Jasper- dijo Alice en un murmuro e incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

-mírame- a voz de Jasper pareció tener lucidez, era una orden. Alice vio a los ojos de su Jasper, el Jasper con el cual antes de esa noche solo había cruzado 5 palabras. Y ahí se encontraban los dos en la habitación de Edward, solos. Su perfume varonil se mesclaba con el aliento a alcohol pero nada de eso podía hacer que Alice se alejara, ni siquiera cuando algo en su mente le decía que corriera, pues su cuerpo parecía estancarse ante la mirada mercurio de ese hombre. Las manos de Jasper tomaron torpemente su pequeño rostro y la beso, Jasper beso a Alice de manera demandante, fuerte, posesiva y torpe. Las manos de Jasper ya estaban bajando hacia el cuello mientras que Alice trataba de seguir el ritmo del beso, no era un beso apasionado era el beso más alejado a los sueños de la chica. En ese momento la mano derecha de Jasper se encontraba en el seno de Alice. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, _esto no está nada bien. _Jasper la tumbo poniendo todo su peso en ella mientras que con la otra mano buscaba tocar sus piernas.

Con todas la fuerza que pudo Alice se separo de Jasper, los dos estaban jadeando, ella por el esfuerzo que había hecho y el por lo excitado que estaba en ese momento.

-¿Qué ocurre?, pensé que lo estabas disfrutando Alice-dijo Jasper con dificultad.

-si, pero Jasper, no creo que esto sea correcto-

-vamos, ¿no me digas que no te gusto?- su tono fue cruel.

-sí, pero no me siento cómoda haciendo esto, mejor me voy-

-claro, vete…vete…Tu-dijo apuntando con el dedo índice y subiendo el tono de voz- tu, eres muy poca mujer para mi… jamás me fijaría en ti… no eres. Todas son iguales, como María. Además ¡mírate! , Te vistes como una monja, que pensaste… pensaste que me iba a enamorar de ti? - una carcajada fingida inundo la habitación. Alice vio su mirada nublarse y cuando se dio cuenta estaba llorando. Abrió la puerta y salió corriendo de la habitación. En el momento que Jasper entendió lo que había hecho trato de levantarse de la cama. Esta vez había sido muy cruel con Alice, se empezó a sentir terriblemente culpable por haberle hablado así a la chica, ella no tenía la culpa de que esa noche había encontrado a María en la cama con otro hombre, no tenía porque descargarse con Alice solo porque no accedió a tener relaciones con él.

Decidió ir a buscarla para pedirle perdón, pero su borrachera ya estaba peor, trato de bajar las escaleras pero le costó demasiado y estaba seguro que la chica ya se había ido. Para cuando llego al primer piso donde se encontraba la fiesta se maldijo, realmente no había sido necesario hablarle así a Alice sabiendo que ella estaba enamorada de él desde hace mucho tiempo, se aprovecho de ella y quiso quitarse el despecho con una inocente. Jasper tomo otro vaso de vodka a pecho y fue lo último que recordó de esa noche.

El mundo de Alice se había desmoronado en segundos, Jasper no solo había sido irrespetuoso con ella, sino también cruel y despectivo. Era verdad, ella no era María, no era atractiva y era poca mujer y lo peor de todo era que Jasper tenía razón. Alice sintió decepción porque Jasper no era lo que ella había pensado, decepción porque jamás Jasper la podría amar, decepción porque nunca era suficiente. Ni para sus padres, ni para Jasper ni para sí misma. Con mucha agilidad Alice logro esquivar a las personas para que no la vieran llorar y se refugió a un lado de un cheep, se sentó en el piso frio a llorar por la frustración.

-¿Alice?- pregunto una voz masculina- ¿te encuentras bien?- Alice abrió los ojos y descubrió a Emmett muy preocupado- enana ¿qué paso?, dime-

-¿me…me puedes llevar a mi casa?- Emmett asintió y la tomo de los hombros para que ingresara al cheep- Emmett soy… soy muy poca cosa para él- dijo finalmente Alice.

-no digas esas cosas Alice, dime quien es y le parto la cara-

-¿Qué ocurre?- Alice se dio cuenta que Rosalie la miraba angustiada- ¿te encuentras bien?, ven Emmett llevémosla a mi casa, no puede llegar así- Alice siguió llorando mientras que Rosalie la abrazaba camino a su casa.

-pensé que no te caía bien- dijo Alice a Rosalie cuando dejo de llorar.

-así era, pero no soporto que ningún hombre le haga esto a una chica. Además era solo un malentendido- Rosalie la ayudo a bajar del cheep seguida de Emmett quien empezó a preparar café para los tres. La rubia la llevo a su habitación y le quito el maquillaje y la peino.

-gracias por ayudarme- dijo Alice con los ojos hinchados y la voz quebrada- disculpa si algún día te ofendí- la rubia sonrió.

-soy yo la que debe disculparse, pensé que…-Rosalie respiro profundo-pensé que le gustabas a Emmett- Alice comprendió todo en ese momento, Rosalie solo estaba celosa de su relación con Emmett.

-Emmett solo tiene ojos para ti- dijo Alice.

Alice bebió un poco de café para calmarse, después Emmett y Rosalie la llevaron a su casa.

-promete que mañana me llamaras Alice- dijo Rosalie.

-lo prometo muchas gracias a los dos- Alice se despidió de la reciente pareja y se fue a su habitación tratando de dormir. Le dolía los ojos, el corazón y la cabeza. _¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua?_, pronto iba amanecer cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormida se juro a si misma que jamás permitiría que volvieran hacerle sentir poca cosa, cambiaria todo en su vida si era necesario. No se dejaría pisotear de sus padres, pero juro sobretodo no volvería hacer humillada así por ningún hombre.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, gracias por sus reviews, por el apoyo y por leer la historia. Espero les guste este capítulo, ya en el siguiente prometo el encuentro… no lo alargare más tiempo. Actualizare pronto. Espero que me dejen reviews… ah por ahí leí que no habían buenas historias de Alice y Jasper, yo debo decir que he leído excelentes historias y adaptaciones. Hay escritores muy creativos en esta sección, mi corazón en tus manos es uno de mis favoritos.

Bueno un beso a todos… sigan leyendo, espero que les guste.

La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no, ellos son de Meyer.

-5 años después-

Eran las 8 de la mañana y el teléfono de la oficina de Alice no dejaba de sonar, su secretaria, Angela organizaba todo antes que llegara su jefa. Le encantaba trabajar en ese ambiente, Alice Brandon era solo unos meses mayor que ella, pero dos años antes de graduarse ya había conseguido empleo como periodista en una de las mejores revistas del país. Después de su graduación Alice obtuvo el puesto de jefa de las secciones de moda y entrevista. Ángela pensaba que su jefa no podía haber elegido mejor su carrera profesional, la señorita Brandon era la viva imagen del glamor, belleza y salud. Y en el mundo de la moda y el espectáculo eso abría muchas puertas.

-buenos días Angela- Alice entro a la oficina que estaba muy iluminada, tal y como a ella le gustaba, paredes blancas y el techo alto, además contaba con una pared con todas las portadas de la revista. Angela fijo la vista en su jefa, hoy vestía un hermoso conjunto negro de falda y chaqueta con mangas cortas hasta los codos, con tacones altos, una camisa blanca abierta hasta el inicio del pecho y unos lentes oscuros puestos, en el hombro llevaba su cámara fotográfica y en las manos dos vasos.

-buenos días Alice- saludo Angela- muchas gracias por el café-

Alice sonrió- presentí que no habías dormido bien anoche, así que te traje café, aunque deberías optar por tomar un jugo de naranja- el cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura se movía con cada paso que daba. Angela estaba segura que su jefa había sido bailarina de ballet en su infancia, cuando caminaba parecía danzar, aquel equilibrio llegaba hacer hasta envidiable. Y sus ojos violetas resaltaban con aquel sencillo maquillaje.

-¿Cómo supiste que no había dormido?- pregunto Ángela, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a la "intuición" de Alice.

-cuéntame que tenemos para hoy- dijo sentándose en la silla de su escritorio mientras tomaba su iphone leyendo unos mensajes.

-tiene entrevista a las 10 con James Witherdale, sesión de fotos a las 11 - Alice sonrió, sabía que a Angela le encantaba el nuevo actor de películas románticas, aquel rubio rebelde que en la pantalla grande hacia suspirar a cualquier mujer, el chico malo del momento- su tía Esme quedo en venir a almorzar con usted a las 12-

-por favor, ¿puedes pedir lo de siempre en Da Vinci?-

-claro- Angela dudo un poco- Alice ¿yo… yo podría ver la sesión de fotos de James?- prometo no estorbar ¿si?-

Alice estallo en carcajadas- claro que si, hago la entrevista y te llamo para que me ayudes con las fotos. No podría dejarte afuera, se que te encanta James Witherdale-

-gracias Alice- dijo Angela reluciente- eres la mejor jefa del mundo-

-de nada ¿Ordenaste los artículos para mandarlos al departamento de impresión?-

-si todo está listo Alice, los de impresión solo están esperando las fotos de James y la entrevista para empezar a distribuir-

-¿podrías comunicarte con Aro y decirle que le mostrare todos los artículos después del almuerzo? Quiero que el jefe se impresione con esta edición - el celular de Alice empezó a sonar, vio la pantalla –_Bella – ¿_Angela me disculpas un momento?

-claro jefa iré acomodar el estudio para las fotos de James-Angela salió dando brincos.

-_buenos días Alice-_la voz de su amiga Bella sonó por el parlante del celular- _¿sabías que te llamaría?-_

_-_la verdad que si Bella, buenos días para las dos- Alice se mordió el labio intentando no reírse.

-_realmente eres una bruja, Alice- _era Rosalie quien hablaba en este momento-¡_te tenemos un notición!_ _y apuesto a que no tienes idea de que se trata-_

_-_ni idea, solo soñé que me llamaban las dos, ¿cuéntenme cual es el notición?-

-_abre la primera gaveta de tu escritorio y busca un sobre blanco-_era Bella quien hablaba. Alice hizo exactamente lo que la castaña le indico y efectivamente encontró un sobre. Muerta de curiosidad lo abrió lo más rápido posible y encontró un pasaje para Port Ángeles para el día siguiente y dos tarjetas finamente decoradas con letras doradas:

_Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen:_

_Tienen el placer de invitarlo/a a su matrimonio que se celebrara el 01 de Septiembre en la Residencia Cullen_

Anonadada como estaba Alice observo también la otra tarjeta mientras sus ojos se nublaban por las lágrimas de emoción.

_Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarty:_

_Tienen el placer de invitarlo/a a su matrimonio que se celebrara el 01 de Septiembre en la Residencia Cullen_

Alice toco los detalles de anillos entrelazados mientras buscaba las palabras para felicitar a sus amigas.

-¿_Alice?, ¿estás?- _Rosalie sonaba preocupada.

-si estoy, ¡estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas!, no me imaginaba esto. Y mucho menos que se casarían juntas- Alice empezó a dar brinquitos por la oficina- ¡Es Increibleeee!-

-_todo fue idea de Emmett-_dijo Rosalie.

-¡_eres la dama de honor!- _soltó Bella.

-¡_de las dos!-_

_-¡_wow! Que honor, bueno desde este momento me pondré a buscar el vestido ideal, creo que visitare…-

_-¿Al?, ¿entonces aceptas venir ayudarnos con lo que falta?, ¿aceptas venir ayudarnos con el vestido de bodas, los arreglos?-_ se podía escuchar el puchero que estaba haciendo Rosalie.

-¡claro que iré a Forks!, son las bodas de mis mejores amigas, no me la puedo perder, ¿cuando quieren que vaya?-

_-¡mañana!-_dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-pero chicas, sabes que estoy a cargo de la revista- Alice dudo-hablare con mi jefe. Realmente me muero por ir, pero la boda es dentro de un mes más o menos y no puedo faltar a trabajar todo un mes. ¡Aro me mata!-

-_no seas exagerada Alice. Además ya hablamos con Aro y dijo que aprovechara de darte tus vacaciones, dice que no las tomaste en navidad-_

_-¡¿_Que hicieron qué?-

Esta vez Bella lo explico más lento-_sabíamos que dirías eso, así que hablamos con tu jefe ayer, le dijimos que queríamos que pasaras el mes con nosotras ayudándonos, que ese seria nuestro regalo de bodas. Él lo medito un momento y dijo que te daría permiso porque tú tenías dos años sin tomar vacaciones. Además el está invitado a la boda. Ve hablar con Aro, el te lo explicara mejor, así que ya no tienes excusas-_

Alice se quedo sin palabras, sabía que no había tomado vacaciones desde hace dos años, pero jamás se imagino que sus amigas harían todo eso. Sabía que algo grande se avecinaba, pues en sus sueños no dejaban de aparecer Bella y Rosalie, pero todo esto la tomo desprevenida.

-¿_nos puedes dar el número de Esme Alice?, nos gustaría que nos ayudara con la decoración, Bella y yo tenemos algunos problemitas para ponernos de acuerdo-_

Alice se rio-claro se los enviare por mensaje de texto a tu celular Rosalie. Bueno chicas, de todos estos años que tenemos siendo amigas, es la primera vez que me dejan sin palabras, iré hablar con Aro y las llamo, si es verdad que voy a Forks tengo que hoy mismo dejar todo listo- Alice suspiro- las quiero chicas-

_-nos llamas apenas hables con tu jefe, Alice-_

_-_bye- Alice cortó la llamada. Le tomo unos minutos entender todo lo que había ocurrido. Sus mejores amigas se iban a casar con hombres maravillosos, ella iba a ser la dama de honor, mañana iría a Forks, luego de 5 años sin ver a sus padres. Ella solía llamarlos una vez al mes para saber cómo estaban, con el tiempo las llamadas se hacían cada vez más cortas.

Alice empezó a recordar cuando decidió irse de Forks. Tenía mucho tiempo sin pensar en ello:

Fue al día siguiente de su fiesta de graduación, en la que Jasper la había humillado por haberse negado a tener relaciones. Con los ojos hinchados se levanto de su cama, para aparentar que todo estaba normal, ella se había saltado el desayuno y su estomago rugía de hambre, así que fue a la cocina mientras que sus padres parecían tener una discusión algo acalorada.

-no podemos mandarla lejos, ¿Qué dirán las personas?- era la voz de su papá. Alice se escondió detrás de la puerta, sabía que había llegado el día. Hace 6 meses había soñado con esto. Lleno de aire sus pulmones como si el oxigeno le diera valor.

-papá, mamá- se paro frente a ellos lo cual produjo que sus padres dieran un salto- no hay problema, me iré a Los Ángeles con tía Esme, ahí podre estudiar lo que me gusta-

-¿Cómo supiste eso, Alice?- su mamá parecía furiosa- ¿son tus sueños otra vez?- Alice decidió esta vez no quedarse callada.

-sí, son mis sueños y siempre lo serán. No aparentemos que todo está bien, ¡porque no lo está! Con tía Esme tendré el hogar que ustedes se han negado a darme por mi condición-

-¡cállate Alice! –vocifero su mamá.

-hija no digas esas cosas- su papá parecía conmovido por las lagrimas de su hija- es que tu sabes lo que pueden hacerte las personas si se dan cuenta de tus sueños- Alice sintió dolor, nunca había deseado ser "normal" pero sabía que su condición le había robado el afecto de sus padres.

-siempre te hemos dado lo mejor- hablo su mamá un poco más calmada- por eso pensamos que si vas con Esme tendrás la oportunidad de estudiar en una buena universidad- ¡_mentira!_ Alice sabía que solo era una excusa para deshacerse de ella.

-¿Cuándo es lo más rápido que consiguen el pasaje?- dijo levantando el rostro Alice.

-para mañana- soltó su padre.

-me dará tiempo de arreglar mis cosas- y limpiándose las lagrimas de los ojos, Alice partió a llamar a su amiga Bella. Recordó que la noche anterior Rosalie la ayudo, así que se atrevió a despedirse de ella también. Las demás imágenes en la mente de Alice fueron la visita de Rosalie y Bella para despedirse, las lagrimas silenciosas de la castaña y la promesa de la rubia de mantener el contacto. Tal y como Rosalie juro mantener el contacto, una vez al año las dos chicas visitaban a Alice en Los Ángeles, además de las miles de llamadas al día y correos electrónicos que se enviaban.

Al día siguiente sus padres la dejaron en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles y mientras despegaba el avión sintió como si el peso de la tristeza se iba, solo había algo que le quedo merodeando por mucho tiempo y es que a pesar de que la última vez que vio a Jasper había sido todo un desastre, deseo haberse despedido de él. Con el tiempo el recuerdo de Jasper se hacía cada vez menos doloroso, pero jamás pudo olvidar la humillación del primer amor, era como una alarma que sonaba cada vez que un chico la invitaba a salir, a pesar de que había tenido dos novios, con ninguno sintió esas mariposas que había sentido alguna vez cuando miraba a Jasper y con el tiempo ella misma se daba cuenta de que se aburría muy rápido de las relaciones.

Y Alice tenía razón, su tía Esme (hermana de su mamá) le ofreció un hogar desde el momento en que se bajo del avión, era su madre y su amiga al mismo tiempo y le fascinaba todo referente a los sueños de Alice, gracias a Esme es que ella había conseguido confianza en sí misma y muy en el fondo era responsable del cambio de look de Alice. Siempre le decía que ella tenía que brillar, era pecado esconder tanta belleza.

Alice volvió al presente, tendría que llamar a sus papás y avisarles que estaría en la cuidad. Tomo su celular, copio el número de Esme en un mensaje y se lo envió a Rosalie.

Salió de su oficina y camino hacia donde se encontraba la de su jefe, su estomago empezó a moverse. _Muchas emociones para una mañana –_pensó.

-Alice, ¡buenos días!- la voz gruesa y varonil de Aro cruzo la habitación- ¿preparada para la boda?- Alice asintió sentándose mientras observaba a su jefe, era un hombre maduro sumamente atractivo, por supuesto era un don Juan y a pesar de que siempre invitaba a salir a Alice esta se negaba pensando que tal vez podría llegarse a enamorar de este hombre, cosa que realmente no quería. Aro era el tipo de hombre de mundo, conocía todo, sabia de todo, ya tenía dos divorcios y le doblegaba la edad. Pero aun así, Alice le parecía sumamente atrayente y peligroso.

-realmente me sorprendieron los tres, Aro, pero explícame, si me voy de vacaciones, ¿Quién se encargara de mis secciones?-

-por supuesto que tu, mi bella Alice- Aro cruzo la habitación y se sentó en el escritorio para quedar frente a frente a Alice- la edición del mes que vienes es sobre bodas- sonrió triunfante -se que quieres mucho a tus amigas y es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Además así te impresiono y aceptas salir conmigo- la alarma en la cabeza de Alice empezó a sonar.

-Aro, sabes que no tienes que hacer eso. Y si salimos juntos, ¿que pasara con nuestra relación profesional? Mejor seguimos así, amigos- Alice sonrió- muchas gracias Aro- le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-no podrás negarte eternamente Alice-

-si puedo Aro, sabes que si puedo-

Llegando a su oficina, Alice empezó a organizar todo para su viaje, daba indicaciones a Angela para que se mantuviera en contacto con ella a cada momento, se llevo su cámara fotográfica profesional, su laptop, hizo unas llamadas buscando un hotel donde quedarse, definitivamente no se quedaría donde sus padres. Llamo a Bella confirmando que mañana tomaría el vuelo a Forks y para cuando observo el reloj de su teléfono eran las 10 y tenía que hacer una entrevista.

-Angela, cuando llegue James Witherdale por favor hazlo pasar-

-Claro jefa-

Alice se recostó unos segundos en su silla tratando de bajar la adrenalina que tenia, la boda doble, sus amigas, sus padres, Forks y por ultimo apareció en su cabeza, en una fracción de segundo la imagen de Jasper sonriéndole.

Alice abrió los ojos sobresaltada, tocaban a la puerta y era James, sentía el corazón acelerado y las mejillas rojas. Respiro profundo y se levanto de su silla.

_Cálmate Alice_

-buenos días señorita Brandon- definitivamente Alice reconoció porque era tan popular, James tenia la imagen de niño malo, su chaqueta de cuero, su cabello rubio y amarrado, sus ojos negros, daba la impresión de rebeldía total. Pero había algo en su actitud, algo en la forma en que la miro que no le agrado del todo.

-llámame Alice, adelante-Alice lo saludo con un apretón de manos- gracias por su tiempo. ¿Le parece si empezamos?

James fijo sus ojos en los generosos labios de Alice, luego los bajo hacia sus senos y recorrió sus piernas para luego fijarlos en los ojos violeta de la chica.

-¿eres periodista o modelo?-

-soy la periodista, me encargo de las entrevistas- Alice se sintió incomoda- por favor siéntate. Hare preguntas sencillas, creo que tu agente ya te habrá explicado en qué consiste-

-sí, Alice, ya él me explico, empecemos-

La chica apretó su grabadora para comenzar-¿Qué es lo que te llama más la atención de una mujer?-

-creo que la forma segura de sí misma. Una mujer que no se sienta intimidada por un hombre, una mujer como tu- Alice apretó _Pause._

-lo ultimo no lo podre en la edición impresa, James. No es necesario que coquetees conmigo, continuemos- James solo sonrió de lado.

-¿Qué piensas del amor?-

-mmm… estoy buscando a mi alma gemela- se rio- a las chicas les encantara eso-

-¿Cómo te sientes cuando estas enamorado?-

-cuando veo a una mujer que me gusta, le hago saber que tengo intenciones de estar con ella, creo que me encanta esa caza, esa adrenalina que me da que una mujer se da su lugar y se hace la difícil. Es lo más cercano que he estado a estar enamorado-

_Y después desechas a la chica… _-¿Qué es lo más te molesta de la fama?-

-no tener tiempo para mis amigos y familia y realmente me cuesta conseguir citas-

-¿algo que llevas contigo a todas partes?-

-no salgo sin mi celular y aun libro- 

_Si… claro _

-¿actriz favorita?-

-Angelina Jolie, me encanta esa mujer-

-creo que eso es todo por el momento, Angela te indicara donde esta maquillaje para que te tome las fotos.

-¿eso fue todo?, quería conocerte mejor. ¿Qué tal si almorzamos juntos hoy?-

-ya tengo planes para hoy. Muchas gracias-

-¿y mañana?, vamos Alice, no muerdo- Alice pudo jurar que James puso su sonrisa mas adorable pero realmente había algo en el que no le gustaba.

-mañana me voy de vacaciones. Angela te indicara donde es maquillaje- Alice extendió el brazo para darle la mano- fue un placer-

-nos volveremos a ver Alice Brandon- diciendo esto se fue, guiado por Angela.

Alice decidió dejar a cargo a una encantada Angela de la sesión de fotos, no le gustaba la actitud del actor. Espero a que Esme llegara para almorzar y cuando la vio entrar a su oficina la saludo con un abrazo.

Esme era solo 10 años mayor que Alice, una mujer de cabello caramelo y con ondas, tez blanca y su rostro era en forma de corazón, la figura de Esme era sumamente delicada pero a pesar de toda su belleza no había conseguido un hombre que la mereciera.

-Esme tengo tanto que contarte….-Alice dudo- aunque creo que debes de saberlo todo- Alice se sentó y le ofreció un plato de la deliciosa pasta del restaurante favorito de su tía.

-ya lo sabía Al, no te enojes, era todo parte de la sorpresa. Hoy me llamaron las chicas y quieren que vaya contigo a Forks ayudarlas con la decoración-

Alice probo un bocado de su pasticho _delicioso- ¿_y aceptaste verdad?, no puedo ir a Forks sin ti Esme-

-claro que si Al, pero no podre viajar mañana contigo, llegare dentro de 4 días aproximadamente. Necesito organizar unas cosas y llevar muestras- Alice hizo puchero- Alice… no pongas esa cara, si es por tus padres, pensé que tal vez no tendríamos que decirles-

-en parte si Esme, es por papá y mamá-

-no les digamos nada, no les dolerá lo que no saben. ¿Y la otra parte?-

-ok, no diré nada, tienes razón, menos mal que no los llame. Creo que es mejor que no se enteren. Pero…-

-pero…-

-estaba sentada antes de que llegara el actor que tuve que entrevistar cuando al parecer me quede dormida por unos segundos y en mi mente apareció Jasper- Esme abrió los ojos y coloco los labios en una perfecta o.

-¿Jasper?, ¿aquel muchacho de la graduación?-

-sí, claro estaba algo más maduro, pero sin duda era él, Esme-

-Alice, recuerda que Jasper es el hermano de Rosalie, por supuesto que lo veras, es natural que quiera estar con su hermana-Alice pensó en Jasper y a pesar de que su pasticho estaba delicioso decidió dejar de comer, lo guardaría para la cena- lo último que supimos de él fue que se había divorciado. Rosalie estaba muy feliz que no pudo evitar comentarlo-

-Esme, que agradable sorpresa, ¿Cómo estás?- la voz de Aro interrumpió los pensamientos de Alice.

-bien y ¿tu Aro?-

-muy bien. Alice, te doy la tarde libre para que organices tus cosas, nos estaremos viendo. Por favor cuídate-

-otra vez gracias Aro- sonrió Alice, era otro gran gesto de su parte, el vuelo era a las 7 de la mañana y tenía que organizar tantas cosas.

-tranquila, eres mi periodista estrella. Nos les quito más tiempo, terminen de almorzar. Te estaré llamando-

-no podría esperar menos de ti, Aro-

-Esme dile a tu sobrina que acepte salir conmigo, Hasta luego- y diciendo eso se fue.

-parece que Aro no se da por vencido- dijo Esme comiendo.

-Alice, te enviaron esto- Angela entro con un ramo de rosas rojas.

_¿Pero qué…?_

_-_gracias Angela ponlas en el escritorio. Alice se acerco al ramo y leyó la tarjeta.

_Me dejaste impactado._

_Almorcemos juntos un día, el que quieras._

-¿Quién las envía, Alice?- pregunte Esme con emoción.

-nadie importante, Esme-Alice suspiro. Su mente estaba muy lejos, sus ojos tenían grabados la imagen de Jasper. Definitivamente se le quito el apetito.


End file.
